


Dive Deep

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Flashback/Pre-Canon, Gen, Siberia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Returning from Sanctuary, Camus has only one student waiting for him. The other... ...perhaps he can find what remains.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



If Camus hadn't been so distracted by the echoing frustrations of his visit to Sanctuary - not that it was really a visit when he'd been summoned without the ability to decline - he would have noticed sooner. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. 

Hyouga, alone, was waiting for him and the boy was such a wreck that it was all Camus could do to get words out of him. 

Idiots! Camus didn't even know how to be angry, though. Not at that moment and he wasn't sure he'd ever be. It was too much. What Hyouga was doing to himself - had already done and would do - was already worse than any arbitrary punishment. 

Camus hugged Hyouga close for a long moment before letting go and heading in the direction that Hyouga had gestured.

It had been too long for Isaak to still be alive - Camus was sure of that. Even he wouldn't have been able to survive in the icy waters for as long as it had been...

The place where the ice had been smashed had already frozen back over, but it was still newer ice, thinner and simple to find...

One punch easily broke through and, after tying his hair back as best he could, Camus dove in. 

If one of the currents had taken Isaak, Camus knew he'd never find him. But he could have tangled up in the same shipwreck that Hyouga had desperately wanted to visit...

Oh, of all the frustrating things... Yet... Camus could not entirely fault his student. There were people he cared enough about that he would risk his own life to see them, even if they were already dead. He'd left one behind in Sanctuary, again, to return to his duty in Siberia, after all. 

Camus swam further down to where the well-preserved shipwreck had settled near the edge of a greater trench. If Isaak had been taken down there, too, he would never be found. 

The currents were weak and on his side, something Camus cursed. Why couldn't Isaak have been so lucky? Why couldn't Hyouga? Why...

Camus swam through the ship, but the few bodies he found were old-- well-preserved. He was immediately sure of which belonged to Hyouga's mother... 

He was tempted to push the ship into the trench just to keep Hyouga from doing anything so foolish again! But it wasn't the time. This wasn't the time for more pain. 

Surfacing, Camus let cold air fill his lungs once, twice, before he dove again, deeper. He swam farther, searching every nook in the icebergs surrounding the area. If Isaak's body was there, he was going to take it home...

He was going to bring Isaak home!

Hours later, after having swam so far that he had to break the ice above him to escape the edge of a rip current, Camus collapsed on the ice and stared up at the first stars of the evening. 

Isaak was gone. Hyouga was lost in grief. 

Camus knew he'd have to be the strong one. The kind one. It was all he could do, for now. 

And the rest he settled down inside, deep, deep.


End file.
